1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more technologies for controlling a printer.
2. Related Art
A printer has been known that is configured to, when a remaining amount of coloring agent (e.g., toner and ink) becomes equal to or less than a predetermined value, print an image based on image data on a sheet with a density lower than that of an original image based on the image data. According to the known printer, it is possible to maintain a printable state of the printer as long as possible even after the remaining amount of the coloring agent becomes equal to or less than the predetermined value, by lowering the density to save a consumed amount of the coloring agent.